La réponse à cette étrange énigme
by Cyclae
Summary: Il est seul, plus seul que jamais. Il ne désire que la paix pour souffrir en silence de son absence. Pourtant un soir d'orage, le passé rattrape Rumpelstilkin pour lui donner une chance. /one shot/


Voila donc mon premier Rumbelle. Il est très très niais je m'excuse d'avance, je commence à me faire au personnage. Bref, lisez :3

* * *

Elle était donc tombée du haut de sa tour et elle avait succombée à ses blessures. Elle était partie, pour toujours et à jamais. Il ne pourrait plus la revoir, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Il ne pourrait que regretter et souffrir. L'amour, c'était donc ça ? Une immonde douleur au cœur, l'impression que le cœur se déchire un peu plus chaque jour, car chaque jour qui passe et qui se passe sans elle est une torture. Cette impression de ne plus rien pouvoir sans elle, un volcan en fusion à la place de l'estomac, une envie de mourir et de vivre en même temps. Le noir total et l'absence de joie. Tout était mort en Rumpelstilskin depuis que Belle était partie.

Les joies de marchander avaient disparues. Au début il avait eut envie de faire souffrir les autres pour exorciser sa douleur, mais rien ne le satisfaisait et quand il s'apprêtait à faire du mal son visage à elle revenait et l'en empêchait. Depuis les murs de son château étaient ses seuls amis, les miroirs étaient tous enfermés dans une pièce et la petite tasse ébréchée son seul souvenir. Il ne voulait pas sortir, il ne voulait plus faire grand chose.  
Et dire qu'elle aurait pu l'aimer. Elle avait tenté de le convaincre qu'il pouvait être aimé et il ne l'avait pas cru, il s'était montré d'une lâcheté sans nom. A présent plus jamais il n'aimerait et ne serait aimé car qui voudrait de lui ? Un monstre.

Il se leva de la table où ils avaient aimé s'asseoir pour discuter par le passé et commença à déambuler dans les couloirs du château. Il regardait la poussière s'amonceler sur les meubles et se disait qu'il devrait peut-être tout faire disparaître mais la petite fée du ménage c'était elle et plus jamais elle ne viendrait épousseter la vaisselle, laver les sols en chantant et en dansant dans les couloirs, le balais à la main. Jamais elle n'avait su que pendant ces vagues moments d'évasion il restait caché dans un coin et l'observait. Il regarda par la fenêtre et se demanda si un petit marché de rien du tout allait ensoleiller un peu sa journée, mais il se découragea très vite, jamais elle n'aurait voulu qu'il fasse cela mais c'était son gagne pain, mais, aujourd'hui il ne voulait plus rien gagner sauf la paix. Mais cette paix fut brisée par des coups frappés à la porte. Il ne répondit pas, la personne finirait bien par se lasser.  
Il continua à marcher dans les couloirs tentant de repenser à elle, mais les coups se faisaient insistants et lentement la colère s'empara de lui. Il avait clairement fait comprendre qu'on entendrait plus parler de lui et pourtant on s'évertuait à lui pourrir la vie, qui n'était plus qu'un mot parmi tant d'autre aujourd'hui.  
Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, traversa le couloir jusqu'au hall d'entrée et ouvrit la porte le visage déformé par la colère.

- Qui que vous soyez ! All...Il se tut.  
- Pourtant...vous savez...qui je suis.  
- C'est...c'est impossible !

Que faisait cette femme blessée ayant revêtit les traits de Belle pour entrer dans sa demeure ? Qui osait le faire souffrir de la sorte ? Il recula. Elle lui ressemblait tellement, mais elle était allongée par terre se tenant sur son coude pour pouvoir frapper à la porte. Son visage était blessé, ses bras couverts de bleus, écorchés, ses jambes devaient être dans le même état. Elle allait si mal, mais ce n'était pas elle, c'était impossible, elle était...morte. Il commençait à peine à se faire une raison. Ce devait être un mauvais coup de la reine. Cette vieille morue comme il se plaisait à la surnommer voulait le faire souffrir, elle voulait le pousser au pire pour se débarrasser de lui ou alors pour en faire son petit esclave. Alors, sans laisser le temps à cette femme de dire quoi que ce soit il ferma la porte et fila le plus loin possible de la porte. Il alla dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit, attrapa son coussin, tel un enfant puis il attendit. Elle se lasserait et partirait. La reine était une impatiente et finirait par partir.

Elle ne pouvait pas revenir, pas maintenant, c'était impossible. Pourtant, les coups continuaient, de plus en plus faibles mais on sentait une insistance dans ceux-ci. Il se mit à pleuvoir, c'était une tempête, ainsi il n'entendait que les gouttes de pluies frappant les vitres et glissant le long de celles-ci, mais même les bruits du tonnerre grondant dehors ne firent rien, il avait toujours l'impression de les entendre. Ils étaient là et luttaient contre le vent, le tonnerre et la pluie pour se faire entendre de Rumpelstilskin.

C'est alors qu'il se décida, il se leva comme un fou ouvrit à la volée une armoire et en sortit la plus grande couverture qu'il avait avant de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée. Mais un fois devant il hésita. Et si elle n'était plus là, et si tout n'était qu'un rêve ? Et si c'était un piège ? Il tendit l'oreille. Les coups étaient encore là. Tremblant, mourant de peur face à ce qui pouvait être une seconde chance pour lui il choisit de s'adosser à la porte.

- Est-ce...est-ce toi ? Balbutia celui que tous craignaient.  
- Oui... murmura cette voix qui commençait à s'éteindre.  
- Comment...tu es morte ! tu...tu me hais...  
- Mensonges. J'ai..je me suis enfuie..je me suis cachée...  
- Comment...  
- La tasse...  
- La tasse ?  
- Est-elle toujours là ? Cette petite tasse ébréchée ?

C'était donc elle ? Elle était la seule à connaître l'existence de cette tasse qu'il gardait jalousement à la vue de tous. Le dernier souvenir d'elle. Le seul qu'il lui restait.  
Son cœur chercha alors à se frayer un chemin, il devait sortir de sa poitrine et exploser. Mais il n'y arrivait pas et continuer de brûler, il brûlait d'une flamme nouvelle, de quelque chose qu'il n'avait connu que lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassée. Il ravala sa salive et tenta de réfléchir, de trouver un schéma logique à tout cela, mais il n'y en avait pas. Rien en tournait rond, tout semblait carré et ne rentrait plus dans aucune des cases qu'il s'était fait pour pouvoir l'oublier. Peut-être qu'on décidait de lui donner encore une chance ou que l'on tentait de lui prouver que qui que nous soyons, dans ce monde nous pouvons être aimé. Puis les coups se turent. Son cœur flancha, la douleur fut trop forte, comme un poignard qui rentre lentement et qui ressort doucement, en prenant tout son temps. Comme ce jour ou il avait apprit ''sa mort''.

Son corps prit alors les devant. Il ouvrit la porte, la couvrit avec la couverture et la fit rentrer. Le vent entra dans le château et manqua de le faire tomber, il lutta un moment pour la fermer et une fois cela fait il fut seul. Il monta dans sa chambre et l'allongea, d'un claquement de doigt un feu grondant illumina la pièce et réchauffa l'atmosphère. Il ne l'avait plus allumé depuis son départ. Puis revint près d'elle. Que fallait- il faire maintenant ? Il n'avait jamais appris cela, soigner les blessures qui n'était pas les siennes. Il ne savait le faire qu'en échange d'un prix, mais ici il était plus question d'une vie de sa vie à elle et de la sienne. Son visage doux, sa peau pâle comme la porcelaine, ses joues rosâtres, ses lèvres, deux petits traits fins et rouges. Ses yeux fermés, elle semblait dormir, mais c'était bien plus grave que cela. Sa chevelure brune, toujours soignée même en cet instant. Mais il ne devait pas s'attarder sur cela car il la perdrait définitivement.

- Tu vas devoir lui retirer ses vêtements si tu veux la soigner. Chantonna une voix près de lui.  
- Tais-toi. Siffla l'homme incapable de se défaire d'elle.  
- Tu es le seul à qui je puisse parler. Les autres sont enfermés dans tes maudites vitrines.  
- Maudite armoire !  
- J'ai été créée par ta solitude alors tu devrais te plaindre à celle-ci. En attendant cette jeune femme à besoin de soins et bien que tu sois un grand magicien je devine que tu as peur de lui faire encore du mal. Tu devrais aller voir le médecin du village.  
- Jamais !  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Il. Tous me craignent, jamais il ne voudra m'écouter.  
- Ne lui propose pas de marché alors.  
- Je ne sais pas faire, c'est mon métier.  
- Et tu devrais laisser cela au moins une fois dans ta vie ! S'emporta l'armoire qui laissa sortir un manteau sans faire attention. Va ! Je surveille cette demoiselle.

Il aurait beau lutter contre elle, cette saleté d'armoire gagnait toujours contre lui quand ils parlaient. C'est alors qu'il attrapa un manteau et se retrouva en à peine quelque secondes devant la porte du médecin du village. Il avait peu sévi dans ce village, il avait toujours aimé faire affaire avec les plus haut placés. Ceux qui pouvaient lui offrir bien plus que ce qu'il demandait. Il se savait déjà rejeté, mais il voulu tenter sa chance, pour elle. Pour l'homme qu'elle avait toujours vu en lui. La porte s'ouvrit sur le docteur Valerian qui passa d'une mine fatigué à un visage méfiant.

- Que voulez vous ? Demanda-t-il.  
- J'ai...j'ai...une amie...elle...  
- Et bien ! Dites !  
- J'ai besoin de votre aide, une amie est blessée. Il se sentait tellement honteux de demander cela à l'un de ceux qu'il aimait tellement voler et faire souffrir.  
- Vous mendiez ?  
- Non...  
- Alors partez. Je ne veux pas vous devoir quoi que ce soit !  
- Pit...

Mais la porte se referma sur lui. Tout était donc terminé ? Il ne voulait pas la toucher, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais il devrait. Il se tourna quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. La femme de Valerian sortit.

- Attendez ! Elle l'attira vers un arbre où ils seraient à l'abri. Cette personne que vous souhaitez aider, c'est une jeune fille brune ? Blessée ?  
- Oui.  
- Mon mari à voulu l'aider ce matin quand nous l'avons vu sur un sentier, mais elle a refusé notre aide. Elle nous a demandé où se trouvait votre demeure. Nous lui avons demandé pourquoi elle voulait s'y rendre et nous a dit ''là bas il y a le seul homme qui puisse m'aider et me rendre le sourire que j'ai perdu''.

Homme. Elle avait dit...homme. Elle avait dit sourire, elle avait associé ces mots dans une même phrase ?

- Attendez-moi. Puis elle partit pour revenir avec son mari. C'est la demoiselle que nous avons vu ce matin !  
- Fleurs je refuse de faire...  
- Vous ne payerez rien. Débita Rumpelstilskin. Rien. Je veux juste...s'il vous plait...  
- Vous jurez que moi et ma femme nous ne souffrirons de rien ?  
- Oui. Je vous le jure.

Quand Belle ouvrit les yeux. Le jour était déjà là depuis longtemps, elle pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter. Au-dessus d'elle un plafond d'un blanc immaculé et de magnifiques moulures de roses. Lentement elle prit conscience qu'elle était bandée de part et d'autre, elle était dans un lit qu'elle avait souvent vu mais dans lequel elle ne s'était jamais couchée. Puis elle le vit, son regard dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle le reconnaissait, elle s'en souvenait, elle n'avait cessé d'y penser.

Elle s'assit, malgré la douleur, se couvrit avec l'épaisse couverture rouge brodée d'or et le fixa un moment. Le jeu du regard, ils l'avaient inventé à leurs heures perdues. Se regarder et apprendre de l'autre de par ce que ses pupilles disaient. Elle avait vu tellement de choses dans les siennes aussi réelles étaient les pupilles de Rumpelstilkin, la colère, la joie, la peur mais rien qu'une fois, la curiosité, la surprise et la tristesse. Ils jouèrent un moment puis elle décela enfin la peur. Il avait peur. C'était une chose si rare chez lui, mais tellement normale chez un homme alors elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle cherchait de quoi il pouvait avoir peur, puis elle parla.

- Pourquoi n'entrez vous pas ? Vous pensez que je suis un fantôme ?  
- Suis-je seulement encore capable de penser.  
- Vous l'êtes. Tout homme...  
- Je ne suis pas un homme ! Hurla-il en fermant un peu plus la porte. Un homme...ne t'aurait pas abandonné à ton sort...  
- Mais je suis là. Ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est la mienne...j'aurai du...faire plus attention. J'étais en route pour revenir vous voir et mon père m'a faite enfermer dans une haute tour surveillée par la reine. On m'y a torturé pour vous oublier.  
- Et cela...a marché ?  
- Non...Elle se mit à tripoter les broderies de la couverture. Vous étiez ce à quoi je me raccrochais et celui à qui j'ai pensé en sautant du haut de la tour. J'ai eu mal, très mal, mais j'ai réussi à appâter un cheval de l'un de mes geôliers et je me suis enfuie. Je suis venue ici.  
- J'aurai pu te laisser dehors...  
- Mais j'avais confiance. J'ai confiance en vous. Alors, entrez..

Lentement, avec la peur lui lacérant les entrailles il entra. Ferma la porte et vint vers elle. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit, il hésita mais il fit ce qu'elle demandait. Alors, tout se fit sans un bruit. Elle prit son visage dans ses petits mains bandées.

- Votre visage est celui d'un homme. Elle fit glisser sa main sur son cœur. Vous avez un cœur qui bat grâce à la peur. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes. Rumpelstilskin vous êtes une énigme, comme l'amour. Mais, il y a une chose que j'ai résolu. Vous êtes un homme, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, enfin si on omet vos pouvoirs. Il faut vous faire face et vous accepter. Il faut que vous compreniez que l'apparence ne fait pas de nous qui nous sommes, c'est notre cœur, notre vie, nos rencontres qui nous façonnes. Et je ne croyais pas en l'homme que vous êtes, je me serai laissé mourir dans cette tour.

Elle lui offrit le sourire le plus angélique et le plus rassurant qu'on lui ai jamais offert. C'est alors qu'il claqua des doigts et que dans sa main tremblant comme celle d'un enfant il lui offrit du thé, dans sa petite tasse ébréchée. Il n'osait pas parler et se contenta de la regarder sourire à la vue de sa tasse. Puis dans un élan qu'il ne put retenir il la prit dans ses bras. Elle le sentit trembler tout contre elle. Il la serra, il fourra son nez dans sa chevelure. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manquée.

- J'ai cru...j'ai cru mourir. J'ai voulu mourir pour te rejoindre, mais j'ai eu si peur. Serais-je un jour aimé par quelqu'un comme toi ? Qui m'accordera un regard tendre et non pas de dégoût ? Pourrais-je rêver de dormir sans penser au mal que j'ai fais autour de moi ? Quelqu'un peut il aimer un être immonde comme moi ? J'ai fais fuir tout ceux qui comptaient...  
- Mais moi je suis encore là.

Lentement, elle s'écarta de lui et lui sourit. De petites larmes perlèrent sur ses joues et Rumpelstilskin les récupéra sur sa main.

- Pourquoi ces larmes ?  
- Ce sont des larmes de joie. Je pensais être morte et je vous retrouve. Je pensais jamais ne m'attacher à vous et au final j'étais prête à tout pour vous revenir. Ne comprenez vous donc pas ? Moi, je ne m'enfuirai jamais. Vous pourriez avoir une apparence répugnante, une peau gluante et verdâtre que je vous aimerai. Vous avez une apparence différente mais vous êtes un homme bon. Un homme qui veut le bien des autres. Un homme capable d'aimer et qui doit être aimé en retour.  
- Mais qui ?  
- J'ai résolu l'énigme de l'amour. J'ai trouvé ma réponse et ma réponse, c'est vous.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lentement sans peur, sans dégoût, sans rien elle posa simplement son nez sur le sien. Il sentait son cœur hurler, il lui disait quoi faire sans qu'il en soit capable. C'est donc comme ça que les histoires se terminent ? Il avait peur, pour la première fois, il avait peur pour l'amour. Mais la joie de la retrouver fut plus forte que tout. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa de tout ce qu'il pouvait éprouver pour elle.  
Sa réponse, c'était elle. C'était Belle.


End file.
